underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
James Rennie Sr. (Novel)
James Rennie, better known as Big Jim is a main antagonist in the novel. A power-obsessed second selectman of Chester's Mill, owner of a used car dealership and the biggest crystal meth lab on the east coast. When the dome comes down, he uses the situation to take control of the Town. Under The Dome When Chief Perkins is killed on Dome Day, Big Jim becomes the de facto leader of the Mill. He is owed favors by virtually every person of authority in town, and is rubber stamped by Andy Sanders, the grieving and incompetent first selectman, and Pete Randolph, the new, incompetent town police chief. Big Jim directly controls both Andy and Pete through most of the story. Big Jim murders Lester Coggins, Brenda Perkins, and Carter Thibodeau during his time under the Dome. His actions make him responsible for the deaths of many others. Presumed dead from heart failure in the town's emergency shelter. "Junior and Angie" James is mentioned by his son, Junior. While Junior is thinking about what he has done to Angie he realizes that his father won't be able to talk him out of serious trouble like he had when Junior had fought Barbie in the Dipper's parking lot. It is also mentioned that after Junior's fight with Barbie at Dipper's, Junior's allowance was cut by seventy five percent by Jim. "Clustermug" Big Jim comes driving up to the dome, and plans on how he will take control of the situation. He becomes exasperated when he finds out Ernie Calvert is attempting to contact homeland security. Believing he could handle the situation, Big Jim snatched the phone out of Ernie's hand, and tells Homeland Security that they don't need their assistance. Big Jim refuses to believe he claims about the plane and pulp truck hitting an invisible wall, and tells Peter Randolph that the two vehicles collided with each other. "Survivors" In the fallout, Big Jim gorges himself on tuna while he and Carter Thidobeau wait for the firestorm to clear. Carter eventually realizes he would have a better chance of surviving if he kills Big Jim. Big Jim asks for a moment to pray, and then asks Carter to turn the lights off. But Jim then takes advantage of the situation and kills Carter with a giant knife. As Big Jim sits alone in the dark, he starts to hallucinate seeing Carter, Junior, and Lester. Big Jim runs out of the shorter and dies of asphyxiation. Killed Victims *Francine Rennie *Lester Coggins *Brenda Perkins *Carter Thibodeau Death After Phil Bushey and Andrew Sanders detonated the lab causing a massive explosion which triggered a firestorm destroying the town, Big Jim and Carter fled into the fallout shelter where they fought over supplies with Big Jim killing Carter. Unfortunately, he started hallucinating in seeing the people who died in Chester's Mill including those who he murdered. The hallucinations of his victims blamed Big Jim for doing bad deeds, seemingly punishing him for his sins. Big Jim freaked out and tried to get away, but he gets stuck in the door opening and dies from a heart attack. It can also be implied that he died from asphyxiation. Relationships To be added Appearances Trivia *Big Jim's character was based on Dick Cheney. http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/tvandradio/10243246/Stephen-King-We-all-live-under-the-dome.html Category:Novel Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Chester's Mill